


Ghost

by Potix



Category: Little Women (1994), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: He had been haunted by the ghost of a stolen kiss. A sad one-shot, Laurie's point of view.
Relationships: Jo/Laurie, Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sad, depressing one-shot I needed to write. Inspired by the song "Ghost" by Depeche Mode. Previously published on ff.net on 10/04/2013

_One touch is all it took_ _**  
** _ _To draw you in_ _**  
** _ _To leave you hooked_

_One kiss, you paid the price_ __  
_You had a taste_ _  
_ _Of paradise_

_Ghost – Depeche Mode_

Since their first kiss, Laurie had known that he was making a fatal mistake.

Everything was wrong. Amy's lips were too thin, colder than Jo's lips. Her hair too thick, and too blonde. Her nose was too perfect; her eyes were not vibrant, her gaze was almost blank. Laurie despised Amy's hands, so soft and pale.

Laurie married Amy knowing that the only reason behind his choice was anger, the need to make Jo suffer like he had. He tried to forget her laugh, her sharp eyes, her callous fingers; he almost succeeded.

But now, almost twenty years later, he was still there, looking at his sister-in-law who was running behind her kids. Jo was a bit thinner, older, like he was; but her "joie de vivre" was still intact.

Laurie still longed to taste her mouth, just another time; he had been haunted by the ghost of her lips since that stolen kiss after his declaration of love. He knew it was impossible; his love was hopeless, it had always been.

He had been right: he had looked at Jo loving another man, from afar, with his heart broken, for the rest of their lives . He just could help himself and watched her, even though it was painful; the ghost of one stolen kiss was poison and nourishment; it gave him life, and took all away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thought ? Constructive criticism ? Hugs ? Let me know what you think !


End file.
